Ferb and Emily
by tealornitorrinco
Summary: This is the story of how Ferb Fletcher and Emily Kinney got together. Also contains Phinbella and Canderemy, nothing above K rating. This is my first story, so no flames, please.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_A small three-year-old British boy with vibrant green hair sat by himself in one corner of the daycare, building a tower with blocks. He sighed, wishing he had someone to play with. He knocked over his finished creation and started building it again. No one wanted to play with the weird green-haired kid, it seemed. He stood up and went to the bathroom. When he got back to his small stack, though, a little golden-haired girl was restacking all the blocks on top of another. When they all fell over, she giggled with delight. The boy stood behind her, not knowing what to do. Eventually she turned around, hearing a noise behind her. She quickly noticed him, and, being the shy thing she was, could do nothing but stare up at him. The boy finally said, "Do you wike playing with my blocks?" She nodded. "Well, my name's Ferb," he said, pointing to himself. "What's your name?"_

_She replied shyly, "Emily. Emily Grace Kinney."_

"_I wike your bow," Ferb said. "But I know how to build a better tower. Can I help?" Emily nodded again._

_Ferb kneeled down beside her and picked up two blocks. Soon enough, he had built an exact scale model of the Eiffel Tower! Emily was astonished, and the look on her face said so. "Will you be my friend?" Ferb asked. "I always wanted a friend to play with me."_

"_I wanted a friend too," Emily said quietly. Ferb grinned and began instructing her on how to build the tower._

_Over the next few weeks, Ferb and Emily became better friends as they went to daycare almost every day. Ferb was happier than he had ever been before, since he didn't have any brothers or sisters and he hadn't had any friends. Emily was very glad for a friend, especially when her baby doll's head fell off and some older boys called her a crybaby. "Leave her alone," Ferb told them, and went to work putting the doll's head back on while Emily sniffled in a corner. A few minutes passed and Ferb soon walked over to Emily to give her the doll. She was surprised and happy and gave Ferb a hug. He hugged her back._

_When Emily told Ferb she was getting a pet soon after her fourth birthday, he asked to come with her to the local animal shelter. She asked her parents and they said yes, he could. So as soon as Emily's parents had a day off of work, they drove the half-an-hour trip to the Chelsea Animal Rescue. There were the usual dogs and cats, but Emily decided she wanted something more unusual. She followed Ferb down one aisle and stopped when she heard one animal's cry above all the others. (Really it was an ear-piercing-screech – that's why she noticed it in the first place. After all, this is an animal shelter.) After she got over the shock that comes when your eardrums almost burst, she tried to find the source of the noise. She instinctively plugged her ears when she started to hear it again. Following the screech, she was led to the aisle furthest from where she had been standing. She looked around at the animals – and then she saw it. _

_A tawny-colored fox sat in one of the cages, with a soft pink blanket underneath her. She had a white patch of fur on her belly, one dark brown ear, and a reddish-brown tail and feet. Emily gasped with delight and motioned to Ferb to come over. The fox soon noticed the blonde-haired creature kneeling before her cage and stopped wailing to examine her. Emily stood up and called out, "Mum, Dad – I think I've found it!" John and Emma Kinney rushed over to see what their daughter had found. The shelter manager followed close behind._

"_Oh, yes-"the shelter manager said- "that's our fox. She's usually very well behaved. I don't know what's gotten into her today."_

"_She's beautiful," breathed Emily. "Can I have her, Mum?"_

"_She is a rather pretty thing," said Emma. "What do you think, John?"_

"_You said she is well behaved?" Mr. Kinney asked the manager. "Well, Gracie," he said, turning to Emily, "I guess you can have her – but on one condition."_

"_What's that, Father?"_

"_You have to be responsible. Take care of her, you know?"_

"_Of course, Dad." Emily grinned. "I know exactly what to name her – Kiki!"_

_Over the years, Ferb's dad had taken trips to the States here and there. Every time he went, Ferb would stay with Emily and her family. The two had developed nicknames for each other. Ferb teasingly called Emily 'Em', and Emily called Ferb 'Ferby'. They went to Chelsea Preschool together, and Emily and Ferb were now looking forward to starting kindergarten together._


	2. Meeting and Moving

Chapter One

_**In Danville, USA**_

It was the end of another boring summer for Phineas Flynn. Every day he would build the same thing out of Tinker Toys; a friend. He had just finished constructing another one when he heard something outside. He walked through the door and sprinted to his secret hiding place in the bushes so he could see what was going on. Phineas picked up his binoculars and saw that across the street, a big moving truck followed by a small minivan was pulling into the house straight across from his. He began to hope that the neighbors had a kid his age. His hopes were confirmed when a small girl hopped out of the minivan. She had long raven-black hair, and she wore a hot pink bow on her head. She turned his way and he quickly ducked beneath the cover of the bush. Phineas hoped they hadn't seen him spying on them, and he cautiously peeked through the branches.

He saw her whisper something in her mother's ear, and the woman nodded, smiling. The girl looked both ways and then skipped across the street. Phineas didn't know what to do. There was no way he could get back to his house without being spotted, but he also didn't want her to know he'd been spying on her. He rummaged around for something so it would look like he had been doing something else, but the girl had already skipped over to him. _Oh well…_ he thought.

"Hi," the girl said in a high voice. "My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. What's yours?"

"Hi," Phineas replied, a little nervously. "I'm Phineas Flynn."

She cocked her head to one side and said, "That's kind of a funny name. I like it, though." Isabella noticed the binoculars before Phineas could hide them. "Were you… _spying_ on me?" she asked.

"Heh heh," Phineas laughed nervously, and then replied: "Uh… yeah. I was curious about what was going on."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I would have done the same thing if I were you." Phineas sighed with relief. "So, anyway…. What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Um… I was building with Tinker Toys inside my house before you came."

"Cool! Can I see?"

"Uh…. Wait here."

Phineas ran inside and dismantled the wooden friend. He quickly turned it into a replica of Isabella, life size. He then sprinted back outside where she stood, examining his mother's flower garden.

"So, you want to see what I built?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Isabella replied. She followed him inside the house and gasped with delight when she saw the statue. "You…you just made this?!" she said in surprise.

Phineas nodded, a little sheepishly. "Do you like it?" Isabella nodded her head fervently in reply. "You want to build something with me?" he asked.

"Okay," she said happily.

They sat in front of the couch and set about building several separate skyscrapers that eventually connected. Phineas thought to himself, _Yes! I have a friend now! _He grinned as he built.

_**In Chelsea (London, England)**_

_Emily was preparing to go shopping with her mother for school supplies. Kindergarten started the next week, and she was excited to go with Ferb. She heard her mother calling her downstairs, and she ran to see what her mom was going to tell her. _

"_Emmy, honey, I just got a call from Mr. Fletcher. He said that he and Ferb are coming by in a few minutes to say goodbye."_

_Emily was shocked, and the look on her face said so. "They're l-leaving? Why are they leaving?"_

"_I don't know, Emily. He didn't tell me. But he said that they are moving to a town called Danville in the United States." Emily took a step back._

"_In the States?! But that's so far!" she cried._

"_I know it is. But we can't do anything about it, sweetie." Mrs. Kinney sighed. _

_At that moment, they heard a car honk outside the house. "That must be them," Emily said in a voice that had no trace of its former excitement. She walked out the door but ran to the car when she saw Ferb get out. _

"_Em, I have to leave," said Ferb. One of his hands was curled around something._

_Emily normally hated it when Ferb called her "Em", but now she didn't care. "Ferb, why do you have to leave?" she asked sadly._

"_I don't know yet. But I promise that I'll write you. Here," he said as he gave her what he had been holding in his hand. Emily took it and looked closely at the heart-shaped locket Ferb had just given her. "That's so you don't forget me," he told her as she opened it. There was a recent picture inside of them both laughing over some joke. A tear ran down Emily's cheek._

"_I have to go," Ferb said again. He got into the car quickly before he started crying too._

"_Goodbye Ferb!" Emily shouted after the rapidly departing car. She proceeded to run to her room and fall on her bed, sobbing._


	3. Reunion at 15 Years

**Author's note: The first chapter and prologue of this story have been written for so long I don't even remember when I started it. But, today I finally hankered down and wrote the second chapter – yay! :D**

**Please read and enjoy!**

**Phineas and Ferb do not belong to me, yada yada yada.**

"Hmmm," Phineas Flynn mused aloud. "What to do, what to do, what to do today."

Isabella opened the gate to the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard and greeted Phineas. "Hi Phineas, what'cha doin'?"

"Ferb and I are just trying to figure out what to do today."

"Okay. Well, I heard from my mom that new neighbors are moving into the house next to mine. I've been watching the driveway for _hours_ now, and it would be nice to do something else for a while." Isabella grinned and sat down beside Phineas; she also leaned closer to him to look at his laptop screen.

Phineas unknowingly flushed a light pink at Isabella's close proximity, but quickly turned his attention back to the screen.

"Like I said, we don't have anything planned yet for today. I kind of have creativity block right now, so it would be helpful if you had an idea or two. Got any?"

"Hmmm…What about a machine that turns stuff into vegetables?"

Phineas thought for a second. "No, I can't really find any good uses for that one. Unless you're an evil scientist who wants to take over the Tri-State Area," he added. Ferb and Isabella looked at him oddly. "What?" Phineas shrugged. "It's a valid reason."

All three returned to thinking. Then Phineas snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Remember when we made that interactive video game a few years ago? Well, I think we should make another game, only this time we should make it a little more complex than just jumping and ducking."

"Cool," Isabella said, grinning.

Ferb looked around. "Has anybody seen Perry?" he asked, causing the other occupants of the backyard to stop what they were doing and look around as well.

Perry the Platypus checked to make sure no one was watching, then whipped his brown fedora on and dashed to the fence. He waited for the fence to flip him into the secret entrance, and then slid down the tube into his lair. He then rushed to his red chair, where he patiently waited for his boss to brief him on his mission.

"Good morning, Agent P. Normally I would have info about Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but _Carl_ left the receptors for the hidden cameras outside overnight and now they are soaked and unable to be used." Major Monogram glared off-screen at Carl, who was manning the camera.

"Sorry, sir," Carl said.

Monogram turned back to the screen. "Anyway, Agent P, go stop Doofenshmirtz!"

Perry saluted his boss and jetpacked out of his lair, narrowly avoiding being seen by the occupants of the backyard.

Across the street, in the front drive of the house next to Isabella's, a minivan pulled up. Shortly after the engine turned off, a woman with light brown hair opened the driver's side door and got out. She pulled open one of the van doors and waited for her daughter to climb out, surveying their surroundings.

The girl who got out had hair that shone in the bright sunlight, as yellow as a daffodil. Her sky blue eyes sparkled a little as she smoothed her skirt and brushed some dust off her shoulder. "Mum," she spoke in a pronounced British accent, looking at her mother, "when's Dad going to arrive?"

"Well, Emily, he should only take a few more minutes before he gets here with the truck." Mrs. Kinney ran a hand through her daughter's golden hair and straightened the dark blue bow perched on top of it. "Don't you want to go meet the neighbors, dear?"

Emily looked around and nodded. "Okay, Mum," she said.

She walked down the sidewalk and deduced quickly which house to visit. Across the street, she could hear laughter and people talking. She took a few steps in the direction of the sounds, then turned to look at her mother, who motioned her to go on. Emily looked both ways so as to not get run over by a car or something crazy like that.

She cautiously walked up the driveway (not wishing to get kidnapped or anything) and knocked on the fence gate. A redheaded boy and an ebony-haired girl, sitting very close together, turned to look at her. "Have I seen you before?" the redhead said, face screwed up in concentration.

"Um – no, I don't believe so," Emily replied. She opened the gate, convinced that these teens wouldn't hurt her. "I'm, uh, Emily. Emily Kinney – I just moved here from England."

The girl in the backyard snapped her fingers. "Yeah! You must be the new neighbor my mom was talking about." She stood from her position next to the boy and walked over to Emily, hand extended. "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, former leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231."

Emily nervously shook the petite hand in front of her. "Nice to meet you, Isabella," she said politely.

Isabella gestured to the redhead, now staring at the computer screen in his lap. "That's Phineas Flynn, inventor extraordinaire." She grinned and blushed a little as she said this, leaving Emily to wonder about their relationship (as if the name wasn't enough to wonder about). Phineas looked up briefly and waved, smiling broadly. Isabella turned back to the blonde. "I live right across the street, probably in the house to your…" She thought for a second, then continued. "…um, your right."

"The one with the swimming pool in the backyard?"

Isabella stared at her in surprise. "Wow, you're observant," she said.

Emily shrugged before replying. "No, actually I've been looking at satellite photos on the Internet."

"Oh. Well, that explains it," Isabella said, nodding. Then she changed the subject. "So, anyway, this is Phineas's backyard. He and his stepbrother build the most amazing machines almost every day, so be prepared if you see something -!"

The sliding door opened, causing all occupants of the backyard to stop what they were doing. Phineas looked up again, his face brightening. "Hey, I thought you said you were only going to take a few minutes, Ferb!"

Emily froze. Okay, the possibility of it being _him…_ She slowly turned around, while Ferb answered. "Hey, it wasn't _that_ long -!" His mouth dropped open at the sight of the British girl.

"E-Emily?!"

**hahaha I gave you a cliffhanger**

**aren't I so eeviill**

**Just kidding – chapter three (a.k.a. Chapter FOUR because of the prologue) should be up soon and you will be put out of your misery. **** Also, I like reviews! *hint hint***


End file.
